¡Mi amor!
by candy-lollipop
Summary: Kondo intenta declararce de muchas maneras a su gran amor Otae, pero al final de todo las cosas no salén como él las esperas, y peor aun ...jamas penso de que su amor se interesara en uno de sus amigos.


**¡Mi Amor!**

**Hola a todos, bueno este es un fic relatado en primera persona, espero que les divierta mucho y dejen revieew, asi continuo con ellos. (dejenme plis T_T) bueno, ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, son de la serie de anime Gintama / Silver Soul.**

º_ Los diálogos están entre_ "...."

**Primer día**

Yo soy Kondo Isao; edad no divulgada, voy a tercer año de secundaria y soy soltero. ¿Intereses? : Otae-san. ¿Aficiones? : Pensar en Otae-san. Mi sueño es un día casarme con Otae-san. Mi mente y mi corazón están siempre en ella....ah....Otae debo confesarte mi amor eterno... de nuevo

"Muy bien!! Hoy será el día! Hoy será finalmente el día en que Otae-san entienda mis verdaderos sentimientos!" una oleada de emoción sobrepasas por todo mi cuerpo, siento como me levanto de mi asiento dispuesto a declarar mi amor a Julieta, esperando de su Romeo. ¡El sol está brillando para mi, las flores están esparciendo su polen dando esa fragancia a jazmines, los pétalos de sakura caen delicadamente al suelo y los ángeles cantan coros de amor. Puedo ver ahora, un futuro con mi Otae-san, nos vemos tan felizmente casados y viviendo en una enorme casa con nuestros diez hijos. AH AH AH! Es grandioso ser joven y estar enamorado.  
"Kondo-san, no importa cuántas veces usted fuera a confesarle su amor a Otae-san, eso no cambia el hecho, ella no tiene ojos para ti."

Dejo de escucha la música en mi cabeza, y caigo muerto y rendido al suelo, me quedo como un cubo de hielo frio. Esa era la realidad. Mis sueños se extinguen, así como mi confianza gracias a mi leal y pequeño amigo Okita Sougo, también mi compañero de inclinación sádica; lo veo sentado en su escritorio con su rostro sujeto por su mano izquierda, ¡OJO! Toshirou Hijitaa tambie es muy buen compañero y colega (hablando de Toshiro que ha estado ausente desde aquel día que desapareció del almuerzo y Sougo amablemente le ofreció su propia comida a él...).

"¡Otae-san simplemente no sabe apreciar la hermosura y lealtad de mi amor todavía!" Digo indignado señalando con mi dedo índice a Sougo. "¡¡Ella aún no se da cuenta de que soy yo quien le envía cartas anónimas todos los días, de que siempre la observo en mis ratos libres, que sueño con ella en todas las noches que la hago mía, y que tengo una colección de pataletas de Otae-san!! ¡Oh estoy a punto de enloquecer de amor! ¡¡Esas son mis formas de mostrar afecto!!"

"¿Eso no es ser un acosador?...... y creo que ya esta enloquecido"

"¡¡NO!! ¡CLARO QUE NO! ¡ES AMOR! Me encanta pensar en ella al extremo, desearla con extremo, amarla con mucho extremo" dejo salir un largo suspiro "Otae-san..."

"Creo que encaja a la perfección la descripción de acosador"

"¡UH! Eres demasiado inmaduro para comprender las cosas de amor, y aun mas para comprender mi amor profundo, Sougo"

Veo a Sougo como ignora mi comentario y se pone a jugar con su lápiz.

Mis ojos comienzan a brillar a detectar la figura que entra en el aula, Era mi Otae-san. Inmediatamente siento los ángeles cantar en mis oídos, una gran alegría se apodero de mi.  
Huelo si aun estoy bien perfumado, comprobando que no halla malos olores. Sonrió como siempre lo hago al verla, mostrando mis relucientes dientes. ¡Ahora si la voy a impresionar! Me levanto de mi asiento acercándome a ella.

"¡Buenos días Otae-san!"

Ella me mira sin responder, quedo aturdida y sin palabras. Ella debió haber quedado impactada al ver mi hermoso rostro, estoy muy guapo, va siempre lo soy, es de esperar que ella actúe así. Me tomo mucho tiempo, me levante bien temprano y me cambie el estilo de pelo, también seleccione la colonia ideal. ¡¡Estoy feliz!! Saboreo la atención que estoy recibiendo de Otae-san, mientras también espero que ella deje un comentario especial.

"Uh...¿Quién es usted?" Ella me pregunta.

Puedo sentir como mis ojos se hunden y mis labios forman una gran "O" como si fuera a succionar aire para producir un grito alto.

Yo entiendo que puede ser una broma de mi amada, para que nos riéramos un poco.

"Jajaja y estas bromeando ¿verdad? ¡Soy yo Otae-san he estado en tu clase contigo durante todo un año, hasta hemos intercambiado palabras en varias ocasiones" Digo lo ultimo con un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Ella inclina su cabeza, mientras continúa la confusión de inspeccionar mi cara.

"¡Ah! ¡te recuerdo ahora!, lo siento. No te reconocí por el pelo." Ella deja una dulce sonrisa, haciendo que mi corazón latiera a mil. "bueno entonces, la clase esta a punto de comenzar, asique nos vemos Gorila-san" Agrega eso y se aleja para irse.

"Pero mi nombre no es Gorila...."

Descorazonado y abatido, comienzo a caminar penosamente hacia mi asiento y a pesar de toda las cosas que hice, ella no me ha dicho nada bonito.

"Buenos días clase. Tenemos una nueva estudiante con nosotros hoy. Vamos a ver aquí...su nombre es Konary y recientemente es transferida del planeta de los simios...."

Dejo un suspiro. Otae-san ni siquiera sabe mi nombre, incluso después de haber pasado todo un año con ella, no le pareció mi rostro familiar o algo. ¿Por qué debe salir así?, ¿Tan insignificante soy para ella? ¿No hay esperanza para mi amor? Tal vez debería renunciar a ella después de todo.

"En cuanto a tu asiento, uh....debido al físico de Konary, seria algo inconveniente para los estuantes, por lo que podrían cambiar su asiento con Otae-chan...." Dijo el profesor.

¡No, Isao! ¡Piensa positivamente! Tu no puedes darte por vencido, si aun no lo haz intentado realmente! ¡Claro! Ella me habrá rechazado 108 veces, pero eso fue porque no es sencilla a entregarse a sus sentimientos.

Observare sin detenerme a mi querida Otae, y descubriré que es lo que le gusta y lo encontrare la forma de conquistarla.

Pasa la hora, hasta que por fin suena el timbre. Oh! Ahora te mirare de lejos mi amor, y sabré que cosas amas, adoleces y te gustan.

Me escondo entre los arbustos, y veo pasar a mi lado a ella con unas amigas. Un hilo de sangre sale de mi nariz al ver la rompa interior de Otae. Miles de sensaciones sentí en ese momento, estaba a punto de estallar, almito que ver eso me éxito mucho.

"Eres un acosador Kondo-san".

Salto en sorpresa, asustado por la repentina aparición de Sougo detrás de mí.

"¡Sougo! ¡No me asustes así!"

La verdad ¿Cuándo se hizo tan bueno este chico en infiltrarse en las personas? "y ya te he dicho que no lo soy" Dije yo acaloradamente.

"Entonces, por favor, explíqueme que es lo que está haciendo escondido aquí, observando a Otae..."

Me acerco a Sougo para ponerme delante de él y posar mi mano en el hombro. Mientras busco en mi bolsillo y logro sacar una carta.

" Estoy esperando la oportunidad de ....." Observo a Otae charlando con una de sus amigas en el pasillo. "Ah! Como deseo tener ese nivel de intimidad con Otae-san..."

"oye termina lo que ibas a decir"

"Asi!, mira le daré esta carta de amor a mi querida Otae-san, al ingresar al curso la pondré en su escritorio. La he escrito con mis mas profundos sentimientos ayer, y recordé que la trai en mi bolsillo" le explico.

"Una carta de amor de nuevo, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no acaba de confesar su amor directamente?" Sougo sugiere.

Doy un largo suspiro. "Sougo, Sougo" empiezo a decir, golpeando ligeramente la cabeza de mi amigo. "Tu madre nunca te dijo que a las mujeres les encanta cuando los chicos le entregan cartas de amor en secreto en sus casilleros y luego huyen. A ellas les resulta muy atractivo y romántico, asique me limito a cumplir las fantasía de Otae-san"

Haya larga pausa en Sougo antes de que llegara a la conclusión al plano. "asi que después de todo ese un acosador, peludo gorila"

"No soy un acosador! Yo declaro firmemente a su cara impasible molestamente. "en cualquier caso, me asegurare de poner mi nombre en la carta, así deja de llamarme gorila! AH! Y necesito algo..."

"¿Qué necesitas Kondo-san?"

"¡¡Quiero que tu me ayudes a poner esta carta en el casillero de Otae-san!!"

"¿Yo?"

"Si Sougo, quiero que me ayudes vamos!"

Jalo de la corbata de mi compañero para irnos adentrando a hacia los casilleros.

C O N T I N U A R A


End file.
